Conventional vacuum regulators of the type involved here have been generally satisfactory in use; but there has been a need in the art for a simplification in design that makes the device less expensive to manufacture without sacrificing efficiency in operation and that is sufficiently quiet in operation to permit mounting thereof on the dash panel or fire wall of an automotive vehicle without particular annoyance to the occupants of the vehicle. The vacuum regulator herein disclosed is preeminently satisfactory in these respects.